No tengo más que perder
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Situado dentro de la línea de tiempo de Thor: Ragnarok. Loki abrió los ojos, y no vio palacios dorados ni cabelleras doradas. En su lugar, le recibió un misterioso hombre con una túnica dorada y maquillaje azul. Después de haberlo perdido todo, ¿queda espacio para la vergüenza?


Cuando Loki abrió los ojos, le recibió un paisaje que hubiese preferido jamás tener que ver.

 _Desagradable,_ fue su primer pensamiento mientras se incorporaba y sacudía sus ropas, a la par que examinaba el sitio en que había aterrizado: La única compañía que se divisaba en muchos kilómetros a la redonda era la de montículos conformados por basura de todos los tamaños, formas y estilos.

El contraste con Asgard le hizo soltar una risa que pronto se convirtió en un lamento que nunca dejaría que otros escucharan, a la vez que su opinión inicial del lugar cambiaba radicalmente.

 _Parece el lugar perfecto para finalizar,_ pensó para sí, y pateó un trozo de metal que quedaba a sus pies. "Olvidado, inútil, indeseado. Casi parece hecho a mi medida".

Lo había perdido todo. Ahora sí. El trono era lo de menos: Para empezar, su padre había dejado de existir. _Y sólo entonces le había reconocido como su hijo_. Cuando dejó a Odín en Midgard, nunca pudo siquiera concebir la idea de que eso provocaría que se uniera más pronto de lo planeado a su madre, Frigga… pérdida de la cual no había terminado de recuperarse.

Luego, apareció una hermana que ni siquiera sabía que tenía... lo cual en algunos cuentos midgardianos hubiese resultado en motivo de alegría, pero en su caso había sido sólo el principio del fin.

Los poderes de Hela y su ambición resultaban peligrosos. Más que los suyos, tuvo que reconocer, porque al final del día él había tenido a su lado a Thor mientras crecían, quien fungió en más de una ocasión como su freno y fuente de estabilidad.

 _Thor._

Sintió el impulso de llorar. Pudo sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus globos oculares, quemándole mientras suplicaban por ser liberadas.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus emociones sin que nadie le viese, tuvo que detenerse al reconocer un sonido particular: Pasos distantes le hicieron ponerse en guardia inmediatamente.

Pronto, fue rodeado por una multitud vestida en harapos polvorientos y máscaras bizarras. Sonrío para sí.

 _Nunca le voy a decir que no a un poco de diversión._

El que parecía liderar a la turba se adelantó a él, emitiendo una sencilla pregunta tras haberse desprendido de lo que ocultaba su rostro, dejando ver facciones desgastadas por el paso del tiempo, la desesperación y el entorno: ¿Peleador o comida?

Por toda respuesta, Loki materializó dos dagas que fueron a parar en las piernas del desconocido, provocando que su cuerpo cayese pesadamente sobre el suelo, levantando polvo y actitudes encolerizadas.

En cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo se encontraba moviéndose entre la masa de cuerpos que buscaban matarle con una agilidad que no había perdido pese al tiempo que pasó personificando a Odín, comiendo uvas sentado en un sillón mientras observaba el tranquilo transcurrir de los días en Asgard.

Y hubiese podido mantenerse así toda la vida, burlándose de las inferiores habilidades de sus contrincantes mientras prácticamente danzaba derrotando uno tras otro, si no fuese porque una nave aterrizó a unos cuantos metros de distancia, provocando que aquellos que no habían caído aún derrotados se hincasen inmediatamente.  
Loki comprendió al instante lo que ocurría.

Si hay alguien capaz de detener semejante caos con su simple presencia, es alguien que ostenta gran poder, impone respeto o causa terror; o en ocasiones, es más bien una combinación de todo ello.

Pero él no se hincó. No en ese momento. No después de que lo último que escuchó de la Diosa de la Muerte antes de que todo esperanza se viera aniquilada fuese "hincados".

\- Y no querías dejarme venir, Topaz. Te dije que sentía que algo bueno podríamos descubrir hoy en los vertederos. – Fueron las alegres palabras que salieron de la boca de un hombre que salió de la extravagante nave, mucho más limpia y cuidada que cualquier otra que el Dios de las Travesuras hubiese visto. Y había visto muchas.

Al posar bien la vista en la inesperada figura masculina, Loki sólo pudo describirle en principio como "excéntrico": Sus ropas gritaban riqueza, pero había cierto aire juguetón en ellas, el cual contrastaba con el cabello grisáceo que hablaba de cierta edad. Sin embargo, los ojos aún estaban llenos de curiosidad, como la que es dueña de los niños pequeños, y esta sólo resaltaba con el azul vivo del maquillaje que lucía en ojos y labios.

\- Sólo veo un grupo de pordioseros y a un vagabundo. – Respondió una mujer que se mantenía cerca, en actitud guardiana, del misterioso ente. Su figura se elevaba imponente, y era notorio que sólo su presencia lograba disuadir a más de un valiente.

\- ¡Topaz! ¡Sabes que no me gusta esa palabra?

La mujer suspiró, exasperada y resignada al mismo tiempo. – ¿Vagabundos?

\- No, no. Un grupo de personas que tiene la oportunidad de mejorar su posición social. – Corrigió el hombre alegremente, y sus movimientos arrancaron destellos de la túnica dorada con azul y rojo que le cubría. Continuó andando en dirección a Loki, que aún permanecía de pie, mirándole fijamente, imperturbable.

\- Y este definitivamente no es un vagabundo, Topaz. Míralo nada más. – Colocó una mano suavemente bajo el mentón de Loki, sonriendo mientras forzaba al de cabello negro a mirarle a los ojos. – Es una joya en un basurero.

El menor de los Odinson ahora sí dejó escapar una sonrisa. Seductora, puesto que en cinco segundos logró trazar su camino de supervivencia. – Ni por la joya más hermosa un Rey debería entrar a lugares como este.

Esta vez, la sonrisa ajena se iluminó completamente, maravillado como estaba ante algo completamente desconocido. Pero no despegó los ojos de los ajenos, enteramente absorto en lo que contemplaba. – Oh no, no, no. No soy un Rey. ¿Verdad, Topaz, que no lo soy? No, no, no. Puedes decir que soy más como una figura paterna de este lugar.

\- Y… ¿qué lugar es este? – _A este juego podemos jugar dos._ Loki tampoco desvió la mirada, como si tuviera la intención de averiguar qué cosas se escondían en el alma de aquel enigmático ser.

\- Saakar.

\- Interesante lugar. Pero le hace falta un poco de redecoración

\- Es porque aún no has conocido la mejor parte.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Es que acaso hay más que conocer?

\- No tienes ni idea.

\- Me intriga conocerlo.

\- Puedo mostrártelo.

\- ¿A cambio de?

Topaz gruñó. El hombre rió. – Chico listo, chico listo. – La mano que aún sujetaba su barbilla acarició con un pulgar el contorno de su mentón. -¿No te interesaría un trabajo?

\- Depende. ¿Qué clase de trabajo?

 _Por supuesto que sé que clase de trabajo._

Topaz volvió a interrumpir. – Sería un buen contendiente.

Ahora sí se rompió el contacto visual entre las dos figuras masculinas, puesto que el más alto de los dos, quien aún no había revelado su nombre, se volvió indignado hacia su acompañante. – No, Topaz, no. A las obras de arte se les cuida, no se les entregan a niños pequeños para que las destrocen. – Suspiró, levemente exasperado mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en Loki, a la par que la mujer dirigía la suya al cielo. – Tiene tiempo que no tengo compañía decente, interesante. Y tú pareces cumplir los requisitos. ¿Qué te parecería ser mi nuevo acompañante?

\- ¿No te han dicho que no vayas recogiendo callejeros? – El gesto de Loki ahora se volvió levemente amenazante, pero sin perder un ápice de seductor. - ¿Qué tal si decido que me es más conveniente deshacerme de ti, ahora mismo?

Ni bien terminó de hablar, la que parecía guardaespaldas del desconocido ya le apuntaba con una especie de arma, dispuesta a liquidarlo apenas recibiera una orden de su maestro.

La cual nunca llegó, porque el ecléctico ente soltó una risotada mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda baja de Loki, cerrando todavía más el espacio entre ambos. – Mi querido niño, eso es algo que, sin duda, _me encantaría verte intentar._

 _Peligro,_ pensó Loki, intrigado hasta cierto punto. Sonrió, altivo, intentando olvidar los sentimientos de culpabilidad, tristeza y pérdida que le embargaban al recordar a Thor. _Estaría muy decepcionado de mí por lo que voy a hacer_.

Pero hay que reconocerlo: nunca perdió su sonrisa traviesa. – ¿Cuál es mi salario?

\- Todo lo que esté en mi poder. – Respondió el de cabellos grises, enfatizando particularmente la primera palabra.

El de cabellos negros alzó un brazo, colocándolo sobre uno de los hombros ajenos.- Es un trato. – Curveó levemente sus labios, sin llegar a sonreír. - ¿Cómo cerramos el acuerdo?

Sin darle la oportunidad de respirar adecuadamente, el desconocido se inclinó sobre los labios del Dios, besándole de una manera que rayaba en lo animal de tan feroz y posesivo que resultaba.

Loki perdió la cuenta del tiempo que pasó, hasta que Topaz nuevamente volvió a interrumpir, carraspeando. Sólo entonces fue que pudo volver a inhalar.

\- Así. – El hombre rió, y pasó su dedo pulgar derecho sobre los labios de Loki, con el cual distribuyó bien la pintura de color azul brillante que había quedado en ellos. – El azul te queda bien.

En ese momento, Loki decidió enterrar la memoria de su hermano en un lugar donde no pudiese volver a destrozar su corazón. Porque debería preferir quedarse al lado de aquel hombre que a leguas demostraba ser rico y poderoso, antes que llorar por alguien que nunca había sido suyo.

 _Con suerte,_ pensó el Dios de las Travesuras mientras era guiado por el misterioso hombre a su nave, _en algún momento le ocurra un oportuno accidente._ – Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

Una sonrisa ladeada que parecía guardar mil secretos fue lo que "su compañero" le dio en respuesta. Topaz volvió a intervenir:

\- Llámale Gran Maestro.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ _Para empezar, perdóname padre, que he pecado. Juro que vi Thor Ragnarok nuevamente con el único fin de pasar el rato... pero Tumblr me ha convencido de la teoría que hay sobre la relación de Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby que el Grandmaster y Loki tienen. Además, ¿¡ese maldito guiño!? Ya no puedo no verlo._

 _En fin. Mucho tiempo sin tener inspiración, ¿y esto es lo primero que decido escribir? Estoy avergonzada. Lo siento. Pero, ¡hey! Al menos estoy escribiendo de nuevo (espero actualizar Máscaras dentro de pronto... Ay). Si esto es bien recibido quizá considere ahondar en cómo creo que Loki pasó esas dos semanas en Sakaar, porque si bien si considero que es un Sugar Baby, no tiene precisamente sexo con el Grandmaster. Pero lo explicaré en otro capítulo, en todo caso._

 _En otras noticias... Quiero pedirles un favor, si hay gente que me lee y considera que mi trabajo vale algo. Estoy en medio de apuros económicos brutales. De verdad. Es por ello que decidí crear mi cuenta en Ko-Fi, porque cualquier apoyo me ayudaría muchísimo en estos momentos, por pequeño que sea. A lo mejor es presuntuoso de mi parte, y yo sé que mi contenido no es asombroso y no tengo muchos seguidores, pero... cualquier cosa de verdad sería apreciada 3 Pueden buscarme con el link " **ko - fi samcrevellari** ", sin espacios y sin comillas. ¡Mil gracias, de antemano!_


End file.
